The Search for Happiness
by 3nvi0s
Summary: This story is about a young girl named Natsuhiboshi. Na-chan has always been alone with no particular place in this world. As she begins her search for a place where she belongs and happiness she meets many new people. She makes friends and learns about herself. Will she find the treasure she has been searching for for so long?
1. Too Good to Be True

Ch. 1 Too Good to Be True

**Disclaimer: Nothing other than the OC belongs to me. Much thanks to everyone. Please a comment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuhiboshi<strong>

Sadly, I wave to Otousan from the plane window. Angele and Flore also wave to me. Now that I have turned 15 I have to go live with Grandmere Morinozuka. Even though Father says that he is sad, I don't believe. He now has a new family. A few years back he married Emilie. She is a kind and thoughtful woman, but now Otousan barely pays attention to me. He may even hate me. Ever since Okaasan died he hasn't treated me the same.

My dark violet eyes mirror those of my Okaasan's, but I inherited the Morinozuka dark hair and dark complexion with a little of the height mixed in because I am 5'7. After her funeral all he could do was look at me as if he was in pain. Honestly, I'm glad to leave him, but not Angele and Flore. I'll even miss Emilie. Too bad I won't be there for the birth of their baby.

Before Okaasan died and we all lived in France together, Otousan made an agreement that once I hit age 15 that he would send me to live with Obaasan Morinozuka. They named me Natsuhiboshi because it means summer star. I was born in the summer and my parents wanted me to be as bright as the Planet Mars called Natsuhiboshi. My real name is Natsuhiboshi "Natalie" Gwendolen de Grantaine Morinozuka. A real mouthful. When Otousan married Okaasan, he took her last name. When I was born he insisted on my first name being Natsuhiboshi, whereas wanted it to be Gwendolen. Since she didn't get her way she always called me Natalie around the house. When she registered me for school she always put my name as Natalie and it drove father crazy. When she died he had me drop the french names all together.

She died when I was 4. When Okaasan died we moved out of the mansion and got rid of most our stuff. Otousan re-assumed the Morinozuka name and so did I. We stopped talking French in the house and instead spoke Japanese. We completely shifted out of the French culture into the Japanese culture.

I take one last look out the window and turn away. Time to start over. I'm going to make a new life in Japan. I'll find a place in this world. It can take me a million years and a thousand life times, but I'm determined to make this work.

* * *

><p>Carefully, I take my bamboo paintbrush roll out of my small luggage bag. Each paintbrush's hair is a different color. A hobby of mine is clipping a piece of a loved ones hair and turning it into a paintbrush. To me, it makes my painting more important and personal. I also mix my own paints mostly from flowers out of Flore's flower garden or vegetables from Angele.<p>

I brought very few things with me to Japan. In France we had very little money. I brought a small suitcase and a small bag. Among my most prized possessions are my paints and brushes of course, a photo album of my mother from her modeling days, a book of pressed flowers, and a muffler from Gerard. He was my boyfriend, but a few months back he got hit by a car and is now in a coma.

I place my brushes back in the small bag and take out Gerard's muffler. I wrap it around me and draw in his familiar scent. Then I get my sketch book and shading kit out of my bag. I draw his familiar face and the curve of his jaw. His messy black hair and almond shaped warm blue eyes. His playful smile and deep dimples. Just thinking about him makes me sad.

Tiredly, I put the sketch away to sleep.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the airport half an hour late and I scan around looking for my ride. I spot a gigantic sign that reads "Natsuhiboshi! Welcome!" With the 'N' backwards. The sign is crooked because it is being held by a very tall boy with dark hair and what looks like a 7 year old blondie.<p>

Embarrassed, I scramble over their and tilt my head downwards in hope of my hair covering my burning face. "Ah, Natsuhiboshi here..." I say.

"Ah! Natsuhiboshi! You're finally here! D'ya want to get some cake?" The blondie glomps me and swings a pink bunny around in the air. "I even brought Usa-chan!"

"Uh, sure hon. How old are you?" I ask politely.

"I'm 17!" He sings to me dancing with his bunny.

Seriously? You have got to be fudging kidding with me. He's 17? My jaw drops to the ground, but I recover quickly and take a deep breath.

"Mistukuni. We have cake at home. Natsuhiboshi-san needs to get home soon. Obaasan wants her home soon." The tall one says.

"Ahaha. Actually Natsuhiboshi-san is a really long name. You can just call me Na-chan or Natsu-san."

"I'm Takashi." He says extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ta-kun." I say. Oops. I gave him a name from my own naming system. "I mean Takashi-itokosan."

"You can call me whatever you're comfortable with." He says quietly.

"Okay!" I say breaking into a wide grin.

"Yeah! Me too!" Blondie glomps me again.

"Okay Mi-kun!"

Walking along as a mismatched trio I can already start to feel my affection for Japan and these 2 growing.

On the drive home I gaze out the window. There are many shops. I have easily learned to read kanji, hiragana, and katakana. Now I can also read them and write them. I have a photographic memory and so I've learned 3 languages. French, because it is the first language in France, where I was born. English because it is an important language and Japanese because my father speaks Japanese.

We drive past an alley and I see a gang beating on a dog. I gasp. "Stop the car!" I say urgently to the driver and as soon as he does I hop out.

"Na-chan!" I hear Ta-kun and Mi-kun yell.

I ignore them and keep running. Let's just get this straight. I absolutely love dogs. No doubt about it. My apartment back in France didn't allow pets and I lived there since I had been 5. Emi had 2 chihuahuas and Hana had a white German Shepard. Kou's was my favorite though. He had an Australian Shepard and an Alaskan Klee Kai mix.

When I get closer I see that the dog is a skinny golden retriever. It looks like it's starving and in it's mouth I see a piece of meat. A thug hits it and yells. "The stupid mutt snatched my food." The dog whimpers and tries to run, but another thug blocks it's way.

"Stop that!" I yell. "Leave the dog alone!"

The thugs turn around and I see that they really aren't thugs, but boys around my age. I stop dead in my tracks.

"It stole my food..." One mumbles.

"Here." I give him 10 euros.

"What the heck do I do with this?" He asks.

"Um well," I think. "Take it to the bank. It should be about 1500 yen. (12.50 in US dollars.)

He studies it in his hand. "It's fine. I don't need it." He hands it back to me, looks up and backs away, hands in the air.

I turn around and Ta-kun is standing behind me looking really scary. "C'mon Na-chan."

"Oh, hey Mori-senpai." He stutters nervously.

I pick up the dog and turn to Ta-kun. "He goes to my school." He says as if he read my mind.

"Okay." I follow Ta-kun to the car with the dog.

"We can take it to the shelter on our way." He says quietly.

"No way!" I yell accidentally. He turn to me with a curious look. "Um, I mean, no way. I want to have a dog. And look! It likes me!" The puppy is curled up in my arms napping.

"I like it too!" Mi-kun yells. "Look Usa-chan and Puppy-chan can play." He says placing his stuffed rabbit on the dog.

"Okay, but Obaasan might not agree." Ta-kun warns me.

"Well, she'll just have to deal with it." I say stubbornly.

Ta-kun blinks at me and laughs. "You French sure are funny."

"Whaddya mean, 'You French'? Do you have a friend who's french?"

"Tama-chan, right Takashi?" Mi-kun asks.

"Who's Tama-chan?" I ask.

"You'll meet him Monday." Says Mi-kun bouncing into the car.

"But I wanna know know now!" I exclaim in frustration.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to name the dog?" Ta-kun asks.<p>

"Maybe Kin, because she's gold. Or Aki for the fall." I say.

"I like Kin." Ta-kun tells me.

"Me too!" Mi-kun interjects.

"Kin it is!" I feel myself grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to the family Kin." I say petting her.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the main branch Morinozuka manor and I am too awestruck to say anything. I've always lived in a small two-bedroom apartment with one bathroom. Suddenly I feel extremely nervous. <em>What if, what if they don't like me. If they think i'm weird. If I talk different, Look different, Act different? What if they don't like me period. If they send me back?<em> I wrack my brain into a frenzy and make my head hurt.

"Stay calm Na-chan it'll all be fine." Ta-kun places his hand on my head. I gaze up into his eyes and realizes what a calming presence he has. The tears I thought I had swallowed swim in my eyes and come pouring out all at once. Ta-kun looks surprised, but then again assumes his cool demeanor. He presses my face into his chest and shoulder. "You can cry all you want."

Standing there with Ta-kun makes me feel alive again. Like I have a purpose. Before my purpose was to make Mother smile and laugh, but my purpose died off with her long ago. Now my purpose is to repay these people who welcomed me with open arms. Being with these people is too good to be true. Pinch me I must be dreaming.

After a good long cry, I hadn't had one of these for a while, I back up. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

Ta-kun bends down slightly. "You're not a burden at all. Anytime, I can lend you a shoulder." He smiles as I wipe my eyes like a little kid.

I look him in the eyes and smile, "Thank you Ta-kun. You've given me what I didn't even know I needed."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope like the chapter. Originally this would've been 2 or 3 chapters, but I condensed it. Please leave a review.<strong>


	2. Reality Check, Please

Ch. 2 The Reality Check

**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuhiboshi<strong>

I take a deep breath as I step through the enormous ivory doors onto a gigantic Persian rug. Directly in front of me on a double staircase, rests French doors. The staircase is ivory , with a sapphire colored stair runner and sapphire adornments on the railings. Above the doors is a large chandelier made of ivory, sapphire, silver, and crystal, lit by candles.

"Wow!" I exclaim to Ta-kun and Mi-kun. "It's beautiful. You live here? How cool!"

I spin around to take in the whole view. The walls are sky blue with silver adornments. The floor is ivory. The double staircases lead up to two long hallways on my right and left, curved back. The hallways are lined with ivory doors and sapphire decorated railings that match those of the staircases. On the first level of the lobby three sets of silver doors parallel each other on both sides. At the bases of both stairs there are two more sets of silver doors.

"Actually," Mi-kun says. "Takashi does and now you do. So do Takeshi's Parents, Obaasan, and Satoshi. Kin can too."

I gasp. "You mean I can live here?" All my life I had live in a relatively small apartment. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. The bedrooms were the same size, big enough for a twin bed(I had a loft bed so I also had a desk and laptop), a closet where we stored our dressers, a nightstand and for me a vanity, a ground lamp, and I had easel whereas he had a small desk and a lamp.

Mi-kun smiles. "Absolutely!"

"Is she here?" A smaller, but not by much, version of Ta-kun gallops down the stairs."Nii-san's back and he's brought Natsuhiboshi-chan!" He yells.

"Quiet down Satoshi." Another boy walks down the stairs. He has dirty blonde hair, a little darker than Mi-kun's and glasses in front of his big brown eyes matching Mi-kun's. "Welcome home Nii-chan. Take-nii. Natsuhiboshi-san.

I giggle nervously a little. "Ahaha. You can shorten my name if you'd like." I shrug.

Mini-Ta-kun/Satoshi glomps me. What is it with this family and glomping someone. "How about, Shi-chan?" He asks.

"Good," I pause. "If you drop the honorific." I surprised myself. I think anxiously. Nobody had ever called me Shi before. Oh well, why not?

He smiles at me. "What will you call me?" He inquires curiously.

Straight from my personal naming system I respond saying, "How about Sa-kun?"

He jumps off my back and spins around like a ballerina. Hyper kid. He pulls me into his twirl. "I like it. It's unique."

"Please just call me Haninozuka-san. My full name is Yasuchika Haninozuka." He bows and walks away.

"Um, I'm Natsuhiboshi Morinozuka. It's a measure to meet you Haninozuka-itokosan." I bow.

Barely turning around he replies with a curl of his lip. "Oh, not at all. The pleasure is all mine." Then he struts away.

Two grown men escorting an old woman come down the stairs. The first one, is a Morinozuka. I can tell from his appearance. He has graying black hair, gray eyes, and a short goatee and mustache. The second one is a Haninozuka. He has graying blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pointy beard and mustache.

The first one bows. "Welcome Natsuhiboshi-chan. I am your uncle Morinozuka Akira."

I bow back to him. "Hello Mori-ojisama. Please take good care of me."

The second one laughs. "Hahaha. She's so polite. Even knows proper Japanese. Welcome Natsuhiboshi-san. I am also your uncle, Haninozuka Yorihisa."

"Hello Hani-ojisama. Please take good care of me." I say bowing to him.

"And who is this?" He asks petting Kin.

"This is my dog Kin."

"She is adorable!" He exclaims excitedly. "A

Obaasan is the last in line to bow. "Welcome Natsuhiboshi-omagochan. It's good to see you again." She pauses. I last saw Obaasan at Mom's funeral, twelve years ago."You've grown up nicely." She then turns to the rest of the crowd. "Where is Chika? I think we should dine well tonight. Akira!"

"Yes Okaasan?" He says standing alertly.

"Fire up the limo. And everyone, change into your nicest clothes. Natsuhiboshi?"

"Um, yes?" I ask nervously.

"Do you have nice clothes? Enough for fine dining?"

"Yes Obaasan."

"Good go change."

* * *

><p>A maid leads Kin and I to my room. It is very spacious and luxurious. It leads into a large runway type marble platform. On my right is a long bed area with a wall seperating it from the rest of the room. It has a step down and birch wood flooring. Right when you step down it leads to another platform. On that platform is an open space with a large persian rug. There is a king bed across from you piled sky high with pillows and feather comforters. There are nightstands on wither side of the bed. On the opposite side from you across the bed there is a large dresser and at the foot of the bed there is a padded bench.<p>

If I turn left there is an archway and marble pillars. When I walk through the arch there are a few steps and to your right a desk. To my left a fireplace. The open area in front of me has a rug along with a couch and two armchairs pointed to face the fireplace. Above the fire place is a 60" TV. Big.

If I keep heading forward there is a small box walled in room in the left corner and the wall cuts straight across to the other wall. There is a small hallway running through the box room to an archway and a door connecting to the box room. The door leads into an enormous walk in closet. It has dresses, shirts, skirts, and jeans. Tees, tennies, and heels. You have got to be kidding me. A ladder runs up the box room and on top there is an oddly shaped bed pillow fort type area with a stuffed bunny on top. In the wall is a mini fridge and a small TV.

In the small hallway there is a desk built into one side and cabinets in the other. Through the archway is room where at first I stare at a book shelf wall and the open space is shaped like an L. The walls surrounding the L are full of empty bookshelves. Through the L is yet another room. It has the wall in front of you and the wall to your right lined with a couch. The couch then after about 4 straight feet curves out in a U full of couch. The left wall is primarily mirror except for a door on the far left.

In the door to the far left is a bathroom. It has the left wall lined with cupboards and counters along with two sinks. On the right side it is a floor to ceiling mirror. then further down a high tech bathtub next to a large shower in the corner. The bathtub has a built in mini fridge and medium sized TV. On the left side has an angled, small, bed couch. The wall behind the couch is just a window, thankfully with a curtain.

That is the end of the bedroom half of the room. The other half of the platform leads to a large open area with two couches and four armchairs facing into a coffee table. The far wall is a gigantic window looking over the estate. To the left is a step up though an open sided arch with marble pillars on either side. It leads into a large kitchen. To my right is a fridge with a large cupboard built surrounding it and when you open the cupboards it is full of spices, canned soups, dried goods, chips, chocolate, and cookies. The fridge is stocked with meat, dairy, ice cream, soda, lemonade, frozen foods, and instant meals. To the left of the fridge in a corner is a door that leads out onto a small porch overlooking the estate with a rocking chair and a small table. The far wall is lined with counters. On counters are two shoots, one for trash, one for recycling. The rest of the counter is occupied by a mixer, a food processor, a microwave, and a coffee/tea machine. The right wall is lined by cupboards and counters, although in the middle rests two different doors. The cupboards are filled with loads of dishes and the counters are the stove top, oven, dishwasher, and a river sink. In the middle is an island. On the island is a revolving sink with a colander and a cutting boards. The faucet has a remote where you can make it so that different liquids come out of the faucet. Inside the island there are drawers that hold every single kind of fruit and veggie, or so it seems.

Kin wags her tail and barks."Wow, this is so nice. Is this real?" I say aloud to myself. Then I pinch myself. Underneath the pullout trash can is a dog drawer where the food and water is. On the corner of the little island is a cutting board built in and a whole for compost.

One of the doors leads to a small pantry and the other to a second bathroom. When you walk in you are on a platform. On the ground to my right is a large square Jacuzzi bathtub. To my left is a large vanity covered in lots of makeup. Lipsticks, eyeliners, and foundations. Mascaras and blushes. Absolutely everything. On the far wall are six thin little shelves stocked with just about every shade ever invented for nail polish.

A maid knocks on my door. "Excuse me Morinozuka-san? Are you almost ready. They are ready to leave."

Shoot. I had been so busy exploring the room I had forgotten Why I was her. Reality check please. Was this real? Was this all mine? This room was four times bigger than my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed.. Most of this chapter was just introductions to the family and Na-chan's room though. Hope I didn't bore you! See in the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Adjustments

Ch. 3 A Fun Night Out

**Disclaimer: None of this other than the OC belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuhiboshi<strong>

Quickly, so not to keep them waiting I slip in to my dress. It's evening so I appropriately choose an evening gown. The color is a deep blue violet to match my eyes. A sparkly vine pattern is the top part over top a strapless tan cover. A large blue ribbon sash is around my waist. there is a bit of a sparkly vine pattern below the waist, but mostly is a long solid blue violet skirt. The vine pattern acts like sleeves that slips right over the acromion shoulder bone. I pair the dress with gold bangles, hoop earrings, and a choker. The shoes I wear are sparkly, blue violet, peep toe, ankle strap, heels, with gold double buckles and a platform. The heels are absolutely gigantic and usually I am 5'7. These make me about 6'0. Tall.

I swipe on some mascara and lip gloss, then expertly head downstairs. I used to fail at walking in heels, but Angele taught me well. I head outside where everyone is waiting in the limousine.

"Wow, oh wow." Mori-ojiisama comment on my get up.

Woo woo. Hani-ojiisama whistles loudly. "What a cutie."

Normally I would be flattered, except these are my uncles and they are both old men.

"Behave yourselves, boys." Obaasan says sternly and they quiet down. "My, oh my. Don't you just look lovely. I have to admit, I was a little worried about Akito raising you. He has no class or style. I mean no offense, but seriously."

I smile. "I completely agree. All he ever wears are kimonos and geta. He never really leaves the house and he strictly eats a McDonalds diet. He sometimes forgets to shave. He loves going to bars and is a womanizer." I announce bluntly. Obaasan, Mori-ojiisama, and Hani-ojiisama all start to laugh.

"He hasn't changed one bit." Obaasan giggles.

"I bet he's pretty fat now. That must be why he never wants to see us." Snorts Mori-ojiisama.

I smile again. "I would bet my bottom dollar on that. Definitively."

Hani-ojiisama claps me on the back and laughs loudly. "I like this girl."

"On a more serious note," Obaasan pauses. "We need to go now to meet our reservation. Natsuhiboshi," She starts, but I interrupt her.

"Ah, sorry, but could you call me something shorter. Like, Satoshi calls me Shi-chan. I don't know, but Natsuhiboshi is a real mouthful."

"Okay, Shi-chan. As in a poem?" Mori-ojiisama asks thoughtfully.

"Sure."

"So then Shi, you will ride in the back with the boys. Sorry we're the only girls." Obaasan apologizes.

"I don't really mind." I say as I climb in the back with the boys. When I get in all four of them stare. They just stare and it gives me the chills. "Um, hi guys, what's wrong?"

"You look really nice Shi-chan." Comments Sa-kun at the same time that Haninozuka-san comments.

"Your dress is ugly."

"Thank you Sa-kun. How nice of you."

Sa-kun smiles. Without turning away from me he hits Yasuchika-san. "Don't listen to Chika. He doesn't know a thing."

"It's fine. I never really listened to him in the first place." I say.

* * *

><p>We arrive at Fleur Fontana, a french restaurant. The name means Flower Fountain. We walk in and of course, it is a fine dining restaurant. There is live music playing. A violin, two violas, and a cello. We are seated by a waitress named Mika.<p>

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, We're doing a partners dance now. Everyone choose a partner."

"May I have the honor of this dance Okaasan?" I hear Mori-ojiisama ask Obaasan.

"Of course Akira." She says as he takes her hand. He sweep her onto the dance floor gracefully.

Attempting to avoid eye-contact with anyone I drink my tea with vigor.

"Hey Mori-Senpai. How are you? It's a surprise to see you here." A boy with gingery hair and amber eyes squishes in next to Ta-kun, Mi-kun, and I.

"Yeah, what's up?" An identical boy sits down in the same seat as Hani-ojiisama, Haninozuka-san and Sa-kun.

"Hello Hikaru-kun. Kaoru-kun. Why are you here?"

"Oh, well it's our Dad's birthday and we decided to go out to eat at Fleur Fontana, as you can see." Says one of them.

"Mori-senpai, who is this?" The other one inquires nodding in my direction.

"I'm Morinozuka Natsuhiboshi. Nice to meet you. I'm a cousin of Ta-kun and Mi-kun."

"Whoa. Really? See Kaoru and I only cam over because we thought maybe you were Mori-senpai's girlfriend." Hikaru says.

"Hikaru actually came over because he wanted to ask her to dance. He didn't know it was your cousin." Kaoru says to Ta-kun.

"No way!" Sa-kun exclaims. "I wanna dance with Shi-chan." Sa-kun worms his way out of the bench. Then, Hikaru, the one sitting in our bench gets up and so does Ta-kun. Ta-kun pulls me up too.

"Na-chan, may I have the honor of this dance?" He asks politely, then bows.

Stunned, I don't know what to say. Then without waiting, Ta-kun pulls me onto the floor. Not really surprisingly, he is a good dancer. He places his right hand on my hip and I place mine on is shoulder. Then he takes my left hand into his and we glide. I'm not really too bad of a dancer, but Ta-kun is amazing. We move so smoothly, it feels like we're barely even skimming the floor.

All too soon the music stops. "That's all for tonight folks. Sorry. See you next week."

Ta-kun and I walk back to the table and the twins are gone. We eat Snails in garlic butter, gratineed scallops, baked white bean and duck casserole, Alsatian bacon and onion tarts, chilled carrot soup, ratatouille, whipped potatoes with garlic and cheese, and leek and potato soup. For desert we have raspberry brulee, french apple tarts, and raspberry charlottes. Everything was absolutely delicious and table talk was fun too. Both ojiisamas told many jokes and everyone wanted to know about dad, France, and how I lived.

* * *

><p>After a long night out I strip down and shower. Kin scratches on the door and I am almost tempted to let her in. I would if the water wasn't so warm. When I step out, I don a violet flower print yukata. I head into the kitchen and rummage through the fridge for something yummy and find some wasabi rolls. I absolutely adore spicy food. I am munching down on it when I hear a light knock on my door. I head over, open it, and Obaasan is waiting there in her own pale Sakura yukata.<p>

Quickly i swallow the wasabi roll in my mouth. "Oh, um come in Obaasan." I say opening the door a little wider and she steps in.

"Takashi told me about your dog." She says smiling and I gulp nervously. "I've decided it's okay if you keep it as long as it doesn't make a mess.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Would you like some tea, Obaasan?" I ask her.

"Earl Grey, please. I see your Father raised you as a proper Japanese woman." She hesitates slightly. "Unlike himself. I do wish that he'd come visit his old Okaasan one of these days instead of just living off his savings and lazing around all day."

I patiently listen to her talk about Otousan when he was young while I boil the water and arrange a tea set on a silver platter. "Obaasan, please do make yourself comfortable." I interject between her stories.

"Oh." She utters looking surprised and smiles. "You do take after your Okaasan, don't you. She always wanted to make everyone as comfortable as possible." She precedes to sit down on the couch and continue to talk.

Once the water has boiled, I pour it into a teapot along over the over tea strainer and a pleasant aroma wafts up to my nose. I pour the tea and arrange some ohigashi (candy cake cookie thing) and some okaki (rice crackers) on the tray and carry it over to where Obaasan is sitting. "Tea is served." I say and smile warmly.

"Your Ojiisan is disappointed he couldn't be here, but he's running a family corporation, so he'll be here Wednesday night." Obaasan says. "Tomorrow, Monday, you will start out at Ouran Academy." She tells me while sipping her tea and munching on a rice cracker.

My jaw drops in surprise. "A private school?" I ask in disbelief. I get excited and dance around. "How cool."

"Yes and after I leave, I'll send the maid up here to deliver it." Obaasan tells me.

We chat a little while longer and then Obaasan announces that it is time for her to go to bed and that I should soon too."

After she leaves I set the dishes in the sink and I hear a light rap of knuckles on my door. I nearly sprint to the door and when i do open it, I am greeted by an enormous yellow mushroom. "The maid quickly scurries in and out, setting the dress down in the process.

I gag at this yellow mushroom monstrosity in front of my eyes. My quick decision is to fix it myself. I take apart all of the seams and page a made to send up a sewing machine. I take out all of the extra poof in the shoulder making it a normal sleeve and trim it so it and the white cuff only reach down to just past my elbow. I trim the skirt until it is just about 2 inches off the back of the knee and remove all of the extra stuffing making it lie flatter. For my last touch I lower the collar a bit so it doesn't pinch my neck so much. Instead of white tights I make some mid-calf white socks with a maroon ribbon at the top matching the one around the neck and pair it all with some brown ankle oxfords I have. Perfect.

Tired from such an exciting day, I collapse on my bed with Kin and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Than you for reading!<strong>


	4. A Reluctant Daughter

Ch. 4 A Reluctant Daughter

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuhiboshi<strong>

I slam my hand down on the alarm clock as it's obnoxious beeping jolts me awake. I groan, yawn, and then stretch. It's my first day at Ouran Academy. I cannot wait to set foot in the mushroom monstrosity land. Heavy on the sarcasm if you can't tell. I change into the dress and slip on the rest of my modified outfit. Just in front of the door is a large brown satchel full of school supplies. I head into the kitchen and made a quick bento. After a second thought, I make 4 more. One for Ta-kun, Mi-kun, Sa-kun, and Ya-kun. I call Haninozuka-san, Ya-kun in my head. I grab a granola bar and shove it in my bag as I hurry downstairs. Surprisingly everybody, but Obaasan and Hani-ojisama are eating breakfast down stairs.

I pause and point to the ground. "Um, was i supposed to be here at breakfast this morning, like was this a set time? I mean not that I'm complaining, I can totally get up earlier if you need me to."

Mori-ojisama laughs. "You're so polite! No this wasn't a set time, it's just part of our personal routines." He eyes the bentos I'm holding. "Are those for the boys?" He asks smiling.

"Oh, um yeah! These are for you guys." I walk around the table and give everyone a bento except Mori-ojisama. Shoot, I didn't know he'd need one. Without hesitating I hand him the one that was meant for me. "There you go guys."

"Um, Na-chan?" Mi-kun asks.

"Yes Mi-kun?" I reply.

"Didn't you just give Akira-oji your lunch?" He asks innocently.

Thunder crackles and lightning flashes inside me, but again without hesitation I act. "Not at all Mi-kun. My bento is in my bag." I smile and point to it. Thankfully, everyone seems to believe me. Maybe not Ya-kun.

* * *

><p>Mori-ojisama takes a different car to work and we all go in a limousine. When we arrive I am in awe. The place is absolutely beautiful. It's winter but I can just imagine how much more beautiful it will be when the ponds melt and the Sakura trees blossom.<p>

Sa-kun and Ya-kun both get off at another building, presumably the junior high and the chauffeur takes Ta-kun. Mi-kun, and I a little further. We get out off the car and I head to the office as Ta-kun and Mi-kun head to the 3rd floor to their homeroom.

The lady in the office hands me my schedule and I am in class 2-A. I'm not really surprised and not to brag, but the Morinozuka family seems decently well distinguished and I'm no slack myself. My 8 classes for the first trimester are respectively Phys Ed, AP Algebra 3, AP French 5, AP Japanese History 2, AP Biology 4, AP English 4, and AP Government and Politics 3. My last period is Study Hall, so I don't consider it a class.

"You must be the Genius, Natsuhiboshi Morinozuka. The chairman told me you'd be coming. Welcome to Ouran Academy, Morinozuka-san." The office lady bows and smiles.

I bow back. "Thank you, um, Office Lady-san." I say embarrassed as I bow back.

"Haha, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kasumi Oishi."

"Nice to meet you Oishi-san." I say as I head out the door to my homeroom.

* * *

><p>My homeroom consists of about 15 students. "Hello, you must be Natsuhiboshi Morinozuka. Welcome to the class, I am your homeroom teacher Kohamu Hamasaki."<p>

One by one the students introduce themselves to me.

Students

* * *

><p>1. Kiku Himura F<p>

2. Airi Inoue F

3. Tamaki Suoh M

4. Chouko Kita F

5. Kyoya Ootori M

6. Haruna Nakahara F

7. Hayate Oshiro M

8. Moe Sato F

9. Naoki Koizumi F

10. Ryuu Moto M

11. Rina Mizushima F

12. Shinju Yoshida M

13. Makoto Shizuto M

14. Keito Tsukino M

As Tsukino-san introduces himself, he turns his face, blushes furiously, and pulls at his collar nervously. "U-hh, My name is Keito Tsukino."

He move my head and try to glance at his face, but he turns even further away. "Do I know you?" I ask him suspiciously.

"No..." He says hesitating.

I narrow my eyes. "I think I do." I push farther.

"I've never seen you in my life." He says. As he notices me analyzing his face. He spins around and shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks away.

"It stole my food." I say loudly. "I remember you." I pause. "What the heck do I do with this? It's fine. I don't need it. Oh, hey Mori-Senpai." I trail off as he twirls around red in the face.

"What the heck are you mimicking me for?" He nearly shouts.

I smile mischievously. "So it is you. I knew I recognized you."

He claps his hand around his mouth. "Yeah, well, whatever." He mumbles as he lets his hand fall to the ground. He precedes to sit far away from me and ignore me.

"D'ya know Kei-kun?" Asks Himura-san.

I shrug. "Sorta. I met him on the streets once."

"What were you reciting to him?" Asks Inoue-san curiously.

"Aw nothing really."

"Natsuhi-chan!" Hamasaki-sensei calls to me. Come up to the blackboard.

Happily I almost skip up. This is the first time anyone has shortened my name, other than Okaasan calling me Natalie.

"Please tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I come from France. My father is Akito Morinozuka, the oldest son of the Morinozuka family. My mother was Adrienne de Grantaine the famous French Model. I like to paint and play basketball." I finish up quickly.

"Does anyone have any questions for Natsuhi-chan?"

First I get the usual about France and my mother, and then come the odd ones.

"Is it true that you're a registered genius?" Inoue-san asks.

"Yes." I answer a bit timidly. I used to get bullied a bit in France for being a genius.

"Are you really taking all AP classes?" Asks Kita-san.

"Ah, no. I have a study hall and Phys Ed."

Yoshida-san hand goes up next. "Can you really cut classes and not get in trouble because you're a genius?"

"Um, I don't know."

Next I get a few questions about what I'm wearing, but I brush them off. Lastly, a tall blonde boy raises his hand shakily.

"Did your mother have a sister? Possibly named Anne-Sophie de Grantaine?" He asks in French.

"Actually, my mother was disowned. She didn't follow her family business and didn't marry her fiancee'. Her younger sister ended up being the heir for taking over the business, but I don't her name. They didn't have a good relationship."

The blonde, I think his name is Suoh-san, furrows his brows.

I wonder why he asked me that.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passes quickly. Phys Ed is a blast. They were in the middle of a basketball unit and I absolutely dominated. I read the textbooks for each class, memorized it, and basically completed all the homework for the classes in 8th period. After school I meet Mi-kun and Ta-kun outside.<p>

"How'd your first day go?" Asks Mi-kun earnestly.

I grin. "It went well."

Ta-kun ruffles my hair and smiles down at me. "That's good."

"Have you joined a club yet Na-chan?" Mi-kun asks me looking up at me.

I shake my head no. "Nah, I haven't. I'm considering the Basketball club and/ or the Art club."

"You like to draw?" Mi-kun asks me curiously.

I shrug. "Not really, I like to paint."

"Cool. Since you haven't joined a club yet, would you like to come to Takashi and mine?"

"Um well..." I start to answer, but before I know it Mi-kun is pulling me down the hallway with Ta-kun jogging behind us.

* * *

><p>We come to a large set of mahogany doors with a sign above that says Music Room #3. Mi-kun opens it and drags me in as rose petals cloud my vision and get sucked into my lungs. "I surrender." I managed to choke out those works. Literally.<p>

"I'll turn it off Boss." Says Hikaru, the boy from last night. Or is it Kaoru. Definitely Hikaru.

In the middle of the room is a clump of boys extending their hands. Kinda creeping me out here. "Um hello." I say bowing. "My name is Natsuhiboshi Morinozuka. You can shorten my name if you'd like though. I'm Mi-kun and Ta-kun's cousin from France."

"Natsuhi-chan?" Asks Tamaki, the kid from my homeroom.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I slightly wave.

"So we can call you whatever we want?" Ask the twins suddenly appearing behind me. Both of them sling their arms around my shoulders.

"Yes. That's what I said." I say awkwardly.

"Like, Natsu-Senpai?" They asks me again.

I clench my teeth. Do these guys take a hint. "Yes!" I yell starling them.

"Okay, Natsu-Senpai it is." The most normal one says to me.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. My name is sorta similar to yours. Nice you meet you." He smiles, no wait, She? Something is definitely off.

"Why are you dressed like a guy?" I ask bluntly.

Thunder rumbles and lightning crackles as a bead of sweat trickles down the side of Haruhi's faces. The twins pull out baseball bats. "What do you mean?" She asks nervously laughing. "Why would a girl be dressed like a guy." She says waving her hands in front of her face and backing away. As she's backing away something falls out of her pocket. A student I.D..

I pick it up and examine the contents. "So you are a girl."

* * *

><p>I sip my tea carefully. "So that's how the story goes. And you say your her, Father?"<p>

Tamaki bobs his head up and down enthusiastically. "Mommy and I should adopt you next. Mommy?" He calls out.

"Yes, Daddy?" Kyoya, from my class answers hesitantly.

"Can we adopt Na-chan?" He asks using my nickname.

He shrugs slightly as he fills out paperwork. "Whatever you wish Daddy."

Tamaki throws himself at me and hugs me tightly while pirouetting and suffocating me. "What are you going to call your daddy, Na-chan?"

"Um...Da-kun." I say.

"And how about your mommy?" He asks stopping us.

I regain my balance and try no to throw up. "Uh, Ma-kun." Out of the corner of my eyes I see Ma-kun push up his glasses and maybe, blush slightly in embarrassment?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks for reading this!<strong>


End file.
